


All Over Me

by UncleNansi



Series: Trans Jack getting what he deserves [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cowgirl, M/M, Oral, Sex, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleNansi/pseuds/UncleNansi
Summary: “You should take a picture,” Bitty finally chirps as he finishes brushing on the egg wash. “It’ll last longer.”“That’s a good idea,” Jack mumbles, mouth full of strawberries and lips red from the juice.





	All Over Me

**Author's Note:**

> uhm YEAH
> 
> title from Spread by Outkast please listen to it

Jack has been leaning against the kitchen counter in an old Samwell shirt and briefs for 30 minutes, eating the strawberries Bitty didn’t need for his galette, and watching intently. Bitty’s trying to pretend not to notice, but really, Jack should be a little less obvious.

 

“You should take a picture,” Bitty finally chirps as he finishes brushing on the egg wash. “It’ll last longer.”

 

“That’s a good idea,” Jack mumbles, mouth full of strawberries and lips red from the juice.

 

Bitty only rolls his eyes as he puts the galette in the oven. “Well, you have 30 minutes to do whatever you want with me.” He opens up his arms to emphasize.

 

“Finally.” Jack practically pounces, pulling Bitty flush against him and kissing the daylights out of him. His mouth tastes tart like the strawberries, and his hands are already groping at his behind.

 

“What,” Jack is still kissing Bitty as he tries to speak, “has gotten into you!” Bitty starts to giggle. “What’s got you all hot and bothered?”

 

“You,” Jack plants a kiss on Bitty’s jaw, “of course.” He slips his hands down to Bitty’s thighs and lifts him up. “May I take you to the bedroom?”

 

“Of course,” Bitty looks down at Jack, enjoying how the new angle allows him to weave his fingers into Jack’s black hair. “Thank you for asking though.”

 

Jack answers by humming into a kiss and practically running to the bedroom. He isn’t very graceful when he deposits Bitty on the bed either. Dropping Bitty and himself down like a sack of flour.

 

“Jeez,” Bitty grunts, “Impatient are we?”

 

“Only got 30 minutes,” Jack says with a mouth full of collar bone.

 

“I mean, 30 minutes and then I need to take the galette out and glaze it and then we have all day.” His reason is falling on deaf ears, Jack’s already tugging down his shorts and grinning like a fool.

 

“Well—” Jack kisses him, again making Bitty melt.

 

“Don’t wanna wait,” Jack breathes, pushing up the bottom of Bitty’s shirt to reveal his chest. “Been waiting.”

 

Bitty shudders, “Whatever you want, Jack.”

 

Jack smirks, and pulls Bittys shirt all the way behind his head. He brushes his thumbs over Bitty’s nipples, savoring the way Bitty arches up into the touch. The way Bitty’s mouth falls open to take shuddering breaths.

 

“I love you,” Jack whispers, leaning down again to capture Bitty’s lips with his own, “I love you so much.”

 

He straightens up, pulling his shirt over his head in one easy movement. Bitty is immediately grabbing at the hair on his chest, digging his nails into Jack’s flesh. He looks down at Bitty and smirks, enjoying the ardent look on his lover’s face. Jack rolls his hips and Bitty squeezes even harder into Jack’s flesh.

 

“I want to ride you,” Jack whispers. He’s wet in his briefs, he hopes Bitty can feel it through his.

 

Bitty runs his hand down Jack’s sides and over the hair on his thighs, until he can palm at Jack’s wet cunt. Bitty nods and twists his hands so he can rub at Jack’s slit through the cotton of his underwear.

 

Jack’s breath hitches, he grinds down on Bitty’s fingers harder. “I want you inside me,” he moans.

 

“God, yes.” Bitty grabs the hem of Jack’s briefs and starts frantically rolling them down his thighs. Jack shimmies his legs, five seconds away from ripping the damn things off when they finally manages to kick the underwear across the room. Bitty grips Jack’s hips and pulls him square to the hard cock in his underwear.

 

Jack keens. “I need it,” he gasps out, “I need it so bad, baby.”

 

Bitty urges him to sit up a little, pulling his large cock out of his underwear and stroking up the length once or twice. Jack bats his hand away, taking Bitty in his hand.

 

“You’re so big,” his whispers, spending extra attention on Bitty’s foreskin. Then running his fingers lightly up the head. Bitty is big, girthy and long. Intimidating the first time Jack saw it. Really saw it. Outside of the locker room. “God, Bits I’m so wet already.”

 

Jack lifts himself again, enough to rub the head of Bitty’s dick across his wet cunt. Making Bitty’s eyes roll back in his head. Jack groans himself, the anticipation and the friction lighting up his nerves.

 

He rolls his hips forward, and then back onto Bitty’s cock.

 

“ _Shit_ ,” Jack hisses. He leans onto Bitty’s chest and goes about riding Bitty hard enough to make the bed rock. Bitty hits him deep; cock angling right up into his G spot and driving Jack wild. And the way Bitty’s hands are gripping Jack’s ass and pulling him up and down and up and down on his cock. It’s so good Jack thinks he might die.

 

 _Death by dick_ , that would be a funny tombstone.

 

With a groan Bitty plants his feet and snaps up into Jack. Falling in perfectly with Jack’s rhythm. Jack’s moans start sounding like cries, almost pitiful sounds being punched out of him. One of Bitty’s hand slips over his thigh and this thumb catches Jack’s dick.

 

“Oh my God,” Jack whimpers. His eyes fly open, almost as wide as the ‘o’ his mouth is making. He can see Bitty now, and man what a sight he’s been missing out on. Bitty’s hair is stuck to his forehead by sweat, his brows furrowed, and his mouth set in a soft grimace. Jack drops down, grabbing at the back of Bitty’s head to kiss the cute little snarl on his face.

 

“Fuck me,” Jack whines, “Fuck me, harder.”

 

Bitty manages a harsh exhale and pushes Jack back up, pulling himself up with Jack as leverage and fucking Jack faster. Jack slips his hand to where Bitty is pounding into him, where Jack has been making everything a wet mess. He can’t even help himself at this point, he’s jerking at his dick like a mad man. And Bitty’s slamming into him and his cunt feels so good and—and…

 

Jack comes, shuddering through it and his knees locking around Bitty’s waist. He squirts all over Bitty and collapses on top of him. He’s still moving his hips, still chasing that feeling. Bitty gets the hint and grabs him by the ribs, still lifting his hips up and fucking Jack’s cunt.

 

“Come inside me,” Jack gasps, “Please, Bitty, fill me up.” He nuzzles into Bitty’s neck, still shaking from his orgasm and about to come again.

 

Bitty grunts. “Touch yourself,” he whispers, “Come again for me, Sweetpea.”

 

Jack obeys, this time crying out when he comes in one long, tortured, wail. He doesn’t squirt again, not enough stimulation on his dick this time. But he feels Bitty surge up into him balls deep and come deep inside of him.

 

“ _Ffff_ uck!” Bitty hisses, “Oh, shit, baby.” He melts under Jack. They lay there in a puddle, catching their breath and sweating into the sheets.

 

Jack shifts his hips, enjoying the feeling of Bitty soft inside of him and the come leaking out of his used cunt.

 

“Jack, stop that,” Bitty groans. “Too sensitive.”

 

With huffed laughter Jack wiggles his hips some more, making Bitty push him off and swat him on the arm. Jack shoves too fingers into himself right away, squelching his and Bitty’s come and chasing the feeling of fullness.

 

“Lord,” Bitty sighs, “I need to go check on my galatte.”

 

“Or,” Jack reaches out and brushes his fingers on Bitty’s thigh with his free hand, edging towards Bitty’s spent cock.

 

“I _suppose_ ,” Bitty huffs, rolling onto his stomach and making his way between Jack’s legs, “If I _must_ please my insatiable boyfriend.”

 

Whatever witty response Jack had dies on his throat as Bitty pushes his fingers away and licks up his slit in one long motion, eventually tonguing at Jack’s dick.

 

“Let the galette burn,” Jack manages to whisper, his hands fisting in the sheets.

 

“Jack Laurent, you did _not_ —”

  
“Bits, please.”


End file.
